undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hilt Smith
Summary Hilt Smith is a giant monster, the same species as RG02, but not related to them. He always carries his giant hammer, which he uses for both forging and combat. He forges many of the weapons in the underground, such as Doggo's blades, and Greater Dog's spear. He stands at about 6'5 Backstory Hilt Smith used to be a Royal Guard along with RG01 and RG02, becoming a blacksmith after he found out he had fire wielding powers. Wether he got them from being in Hotlands for too long or being cursed by something. Who knows. He was given a giant hammer which was enchanted to never break or wear out and over time, he grew attached to it and carried it everywhere anyways. He forged himself a new set of armor, and his helmet specially. He learned how wield more magic and powerful spells and uses them when needing too. Appearance Hilt '''looks like one of the two RGs like RG01 and RG02, only he has a different helmet, and mostly different armor. Unlike the other RGs helmets (and how the sprite looks), '''Hilt's helmet glows through the openings. He hardly speaks, but when he does, his voice sounds deeper with the helmet on. Behind the helmet, his face looks a bit humanlike, but with a snake-like slits for a nose and yellow eyes, with red skin. (Kinda like a normal but still snake nosed Voldemort from Harry Potter.) His torso and arms armor is black with some shine, however but his hands are covered with brown gloves with metal bindings at the knuckles. His Helmet is black and tin colored. The spikes are also part of the helmet, all being tin colored. His pants armor is black, but covered in chains and brown cloth paddings held together by metal. His boots are black. Behind the Armor, Hilt looks no different than RG02, being scaly and muscular. His body the same red colored as his head. Personality Hilt Smith is mostly a silent kind of guy. He gets the job done, and doesn't say anything about it. Mostly talking in body language. He's not very humorous, and usually gets very annoyed by anyone that doesn't take their job or his own efforts seriously. He is usually pass-egressive though, usually trying to rather intimidate or scare anyone rather then fight them. He's very protective over his Hammer, and even if you destroy his armor, he'll be irritated, but if you take his hammer, he'll chase you down and hold a personal grudge over whoever took it for the longest time. Weapons His Hammer: * Hilt's Hammer has many other magical properties, such as it disobeys the laws of physics by being able to be thrown like a boomerang, thrown in any general way and it'll come back to Hilt. It can also be used to cause earthquakes and bring up even molten rock from deep within the earth's crust. * Hilt has mastered the art of magical spells, and combining his Armor, Hammer, and his magic, he's can be twice as strong. Trivia His helmet is based on the Dead Space character "Issac"'s helmet. As far as Geshtro knows, this is the first actual Blacksmith OC on the wiki. Gallery Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male Category:User;Geshtro